Towns
Towns Towns are created by Capturing a Territory Generator. This is done by locating the inhibitor pad and standing on the pressure plate which initiates the fight. It will take 15 minutes for the inhibitor to become fully online and once it does you can begin attacking the Generator. You can view Loka's map to see all Generators and their respective regions. Once you have captured the Generator you can begin the town creation process. To create the town you require 3 members including yourself. The player who initiated the fight must talk to the npc in the Generator you captured and then invite players to the town using the command /g invite. All members then need to talk to the npc. This must be done within 24 hours of capturing the Generator or it will neutralise and have to be captured again. Once 2 other members have spoken to the npc the player who initiated the fight must speak again to the npc to finalise the town creation. The town will then be official and is given a starting balance of 350 power shards. The Generators entire region will now be your town, and only members you invite will have build permissions within it. Each real life day, the generator consumes Power Shards in order to stay running. To ensure your town protection stays up, you must deposit Power Shards into the generator's chest. This adds to the town's balance and keeps things running smoothly! To obtain Power Shards. you must go to the Ore Exchanger at spawn. This device will convert Iron/Gold/Diamonds/Emeralds/Lapis Lazuli Blocks into Power Shards so that your mining trips can be fruitful for your town as well as your stores. Where Can you Build/Claim Towns Towns can only be built/claimed on one of three continents. (Garama, Ascalon, Kalros) They cannot be created on or around spawn island, nor on rejuvenating isles such as The End or Nether. The generator regions needed to claim a town are only found on the mainland of the three continents. Finally there can never be more than 2 towns adjacent to each other. So if 2 towns are already adjacent to one another no town can be founded on any adjacent region to either town. Town Generator Costs The town generator requires power shards to function, which can be obtained at the Ore Exchanger at spawn. To ensure your town protection stays up, you must deposit Power Shards into the Generator's chest, which adds to the town's balance. Every 24 hours it will consume 50 power shards. This cost can change based on a few factors such as capital policies and number of Territory regions you own. Town Portal When you join a town, your ability to set home is replaced with the town portal. This allows you to travel to and from spawn instantly by walking through it. By default your town portal is located inside the Generator. This can be moved by making a 3 dimensional selection with a golden axe and using the zoning command, /g setportal. The portal at spawn can be found in the building west of Mereth and your spawn point on death. Features * Private Town Chat * Member levels * Custom member titles * Locked Doors * Town Portal * Discord chat for Town Tutorial Category:Loka Info Category:Towns